


Hunter and Prey (#3 Hunt)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satchmo hunts the ancient enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter and Prey (#3 Hunt)

Satchmo pressed his nose to the damp earth. It was full of smells. Mostly dogs from other packs. He ignored those. He was hunting for the enemy of old. They days had turned damp and the nights cold. He knew now would be the time to strike, his prey fat and slow.

Suddenly there was a scent on the wind. Satchmo slowly raised his head. From the base of the tree a pair of cold black eyes peered at him, frozen in surprise.

Satchmo took his opportunity and charged.

~

“Satchmo! Satch! Get back here and leave that damn squirrel alone!”


End file.
